In conventional pivot joints assemblies of this type, the sealing ring comprises a fillet of sealant material such as polysulphide which is applied as a liquid and then allowed to cure so that it adheres to both the bush and the first part via respective adhesive interfaces. A problem with this arrangement is that if the bush moves relative to the first part, then one or both of the adhesive interfaces may fail, permitting the ingress of contaminants between the bush and the first part. This is a particular problem in a joint where the pivot pin is subject to very high loads, such as in a pintle joint of an aircraft landing gear.